


Blood on my Soul

by solarluna_supernova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Hinata is a cinnamon roll, Multi, love is a strange thing, sakura and ino are done with everyone, somebody please give the boys love advice, temari and tenten will not hesitate to kill someone, the girls does not want to recognize their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarluna_supernova/pseuds/solarluna_supernova
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Temari have been homeschooled for all of their life due to their jobs as secret agents. However, their new mission is nothing they expect. Their mission: protect five very special boys. For this to succeed, the girls must attend the very same high school as the boys. Will the crumble under the pressure of high school? Will they fail the mission? Or will they find that very special someone?
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_ Secret Agents _ **

Haruno Sakura  
 _Affiliation_ : Kohona Branch  
 _Rank:_ Medic  
 _Date of Birth_ : March 28th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Shiratama Anmitsu  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Spicy food  
Hobby: Playing trivia, Memorization  
 _Mentor_ : Hatake Kakashi

Hyuga Hinata  
 _Affiliation_ : Kohona Branch  
 _Rank_ : Spy  
 _Date of Birth_ : December 27th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Zenzai, Cinnamon rolls  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Crab, Shrimp  
 _Hobby_ : Pressing flowers  
 _Mentor_ : Yuhi Kurenai

Yamanaka Ino  
 _Affiliation_ : Kohona Branch  
 _Rank_ : Informant  
 _Date of Birth_ : September 23rd  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Cherry tomatoes, Custard pudding  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Sashimi  
 _Hobby_ : Shopping  
 _Mentor_ : Sarutobi Asuma

TenTen  
 _Affiliation_ : Konoha Branch  
 _Rank_ : Hitwoman  
 _Date of Birth_ : March 9th  
 _Age_ : 17  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Chinese buns, Sesame dumplings  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Pickled Plum  
 _Hobby_ : Fortune-telling  
 _Mentor_ : Gai

Sabukuno Temari  
 _Affiliation_ : Suna Branch  
 _Rank_ : Leader  
 _Date of Birth_ : August 23rd  
 _Age_ : 17  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Roasted chestnuts, Kenchin-jiru  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Squid, Octopus   
_Hobby_ : Plant appreciation   
_Mentor_ : Baki

**_ The Boys _ **

Uzumaki Naruto  
 _Club_ : Baseball  
 _Date of Birth_ : October 10th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Ichiraku ramen, Oshiruko  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Uncooked vegetables  
 _Hobby_ : Playing pranks, Watering plants

Uchiha Sasuke  
 _Club_ : Baseball  
 _Date of Birth_ : July 23rd  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Rice balls, Tomatoes  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Natto, Sweets  
 _Hobby_ : Training, Walking

Hyuga Neji  
 _Club_ : Archery  
 _Date of Birth_ : July 3rd  
 _Age_ : 17  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Soba noodles with herring  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Pumpkin  
 _Hobby_ : Meditation

Nara Shikamaru  
 _Club_ : Shogi  
 _Date of Birth_ : September 22nd  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Mackerel cooked with miso, Sukonbu  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Hard-boiled eggs  
 _Hobby_ : Taking naps, Shogi, Cloud watching

Sai  
 _Club_ : Art  
 _Date of Birth_ : November 25th  
 _Age_ : 17  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Momen tofu  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Mitarashi dango  
 _Hobby_ : Drawing, Calligraphy 

**_ Minor Characters _ **

Uchiha Itachi  
 _Affiliation_ : Akatsuki  
 _Date of Birth_ : June 9th  
 _Age_ : 21  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Rice balls, Cabbage  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Steak  
 _Hobby_ : Visiting traditional Japanese cafés

Konan  
 _Affiliation_ : Akatsuki   
_Date of Birth_ : February 20th  
 _Age_ : 21  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Flame-broiled fish  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Karaage  
 _Hobby_ : Origami, Flower pressing

Deidara  
 _Affiliation_ : Akatsuki  
 _Date of Birth_ : May 5th  
 _Age_ : 20  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Bakudan in oden  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Mixed rice/pilaf  
 _Hobby_ : Experimenting with explosions

Sasori  
 _Affiliation_ : Akatsuki  
 _Date of Birth_ : November 8th  
 _Age_ : 20  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Unknown  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Unknown  
 _Hobby_ : Remodeling puppet collection

Hidan  
 _Affiliation_ : Akatsuki  
 _Date of Birth_ : April 2nd  
 _Age_ : 22  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Unknown  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Unknown  
 _Hobby_ : Running his cult

Sabukuno Gaara  
 _Affiliation_ : Suna Branch  
 _Rank_ : Director  
 _Date of Birth_ : January 19th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Sunagimo, Broiled gizzards, Tanshio, Broiled beef tongue with salt  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Yokan, Bar of sweetened and jellied bean paste, Candied chestnuts  
 _Hobby_ : Cultivation of cacti  
 _Mentor_ : Baki

Sabukuno Kankuro  
 _Affiliation_ : Suna Branch  
 _Rank_ : Advisor  
 _Date of Birth_ : May 15th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Hamburger steaks  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Spinach  
 _Hobby_ : Collecting puppets  
 _Mentor_ : Baki

Aburame Shino  
 _Affiliation_ : Konoha Branch  
 _Rank_ : Spy  
 _Date of Birth_ : January 23rd  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Salad with wild herb, Winter melon  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Anything that smells strong  
 _Hobby_ : Insect observation  
 _Mentor_ : Yuhi Kuernai

Akimichi Choji  
 _Club_ : Wrestling  
 _Date of Birth_ : May 1st  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favortie Food(s)_ : Yakiniku, Snacks, Barbuque  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Anything inedible  
 _Hobby_ : Spending his pocket money on food

Rock Lee  
 _Affiliation_ : Konoha Branch  
 _Rank_ : Fighter  
 _Date of Birth_ : November 27th  
 _Age_ : 17  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Curry and rice, Curry pilaf  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : None  
 _Hobby_ : Training  
 _Mentor_ : Gai

Inuzuka Kiba  
 _Affiliation_ : Konoha Branch  
 _Rank_ : Tracker  
 _Date of Birth_ : July 7th  
 _Age_ : 16  
 _Favorite Food(s)_ : Beef jerky, Gristle  
 _Least Favorite Food(s)_ : Anything not chewy  
 _Hobby_ : Walking with Akamaru  
 _Mentor_ : Yuhi Kuernai


	2. Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari receive their new mission and they are not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about this story:  
> The Akatsuki are not the bad guys. They are apart of the agency that the girls are in and are like overprotective siblings towards the girls.  
> The Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi families are still close, but only the Yamanaka family is involved with the agency.  
> The main family branch of the Hyuga is the only side of the family that is aware of the agency.  
> Karui is included in the team, but she most likely won't show up in the book until later.

_I'm way too young to lie here forever..._

-Bang! (AJR)

* * *

**At the Konohagakure facility...**

"I'm sorry Director Tsunade, but can you please repeat that?" 

Tsunade Senju sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew she was going to get this type of reaction. "Your next mission is to protect these five boys. Each one of you will be assigned a boy to watch. In order to make your mission easier, you will also be going undercover at the same school."

"But Director Tsunade, we don't typically handle these types of missions," Sakura Haruno said. 

"I know you don't. However, your mentors volunteered you four the mission, saying something about how this is your chance to live a normal teenage life. I don't see how that would happen, seeing that this is a mission. But either way, this is your mission report. You girls will live in a rented house and attend the high school where these boys are attending. Everything else you need to know is in the report," Tsunade explained, "Now, here is your assignment."

"Hinata Hyuga, you are assigned to Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata stared at the picture of the blonde boy with blue eyes. She felt her heart quickened at the sight of him. _'Calm down Hinata. He's just an assignment. After the mission, you'll forget about him.'_

"Sakura Haruno, you are assigned to Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura sighed when she heard the name. _'Goddammit. I have to watch Itachi's little brother. Why does the world hate me?!'_

"Ino Yamanaka, you are assigned to Sai." Ino looked at the report curiously. _'His background is missing. The only information about him is only recent.'_

"And TenTen, you are assigned to Neji Hyuga." TenTen and Hinata shared a look with each other. _'Hinata told me about her cousin. Why am I stuck with a prick like him?'_

"Any questions girls?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes actually. There are five boys here and four of us. Who is going to watch Shikamaru because I'm not watching his lazy ass," Ino said. She knew how her childhood friend behaved. Always laying around all day, watching the clouds.

"Temari of course. You five are a group after all," Tsunade said, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Poor Shikamaru. Karui isn't joining us for this mission?" TenTen asked.

"Sadly no. The Raikage has her on another mission. But he did agree that once Karui finishes her mission, she is allowed to join you on this mission," Tsunade explained.

"I wonder how Temari is taking this news," Ino wondered.

* * *

**At the Sunagakure facility...**

"I'M DOING WHAT?!" Temari yelled at her brother. 

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. He doesn't understand why his sister always has to react this way to a mission she doesn't like.

"If you would stop yelling, I can explain why you are doing this mission," Gaara said, glaring at Temari a bit.

Temari shut her mouth but continued to glare back at her brother. 

"The only reason why you are doing this mission is that your team is on the mission too. The mission is happening in Konohagakure. The facility in Konohagakure is short on agents they will be able to send on this mission. The Sunagakure agency is lending one of their agents to help out," Gaara explained.

"And why is that agent me?" Temari asked. 

"At first, it wasn't going to be you. But then we heard that your team was being put on the case, so I decided why not have you join in," Gaara said like it was the most simple thing in the world. 

Temari sighed. She knew that one way or another, she was going on this mission. The teamwork between her and the girls was one of the best in the Alliance. 

"Why not Karui? She is also apart of the team," Temari pointed out.

"Karui is on another mission for the Raikage. But she will join you later on after she finishes her own mission," Gaara explained. 

Temari sighed again and held her hand out, "Who am I protecting?"

Gaara smiled, handing over the mission folder, "His name is Shikamaru Nara. We have reasonable suspicion that the mafia group we have been following is targeting these boys."

"When do I start?" Temari asked.

"You won't officially start school until Monday, but you will be moving to a temporary house over the weekend. Anything else?" 

"No. Can I go now?" Temari impatiently asked.

"Yeah. Have fun on your mission Temari," Gaara said, smiling when his sister flipped him off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The next chapter will be about the girls settling in and discussing the mission.


End file.
